This invention relates to a new and improved reminder device for documents, letters, etc., which functions in a simple and efficient manner. The device utilizes an electrically driven, rotatable, flexible coil providing a plurality of coil members defining spaces between each coil member.
Various devices for handling mail,display, storage, and delivery of relatively flat packages of this type are known, and typical patents showing these types are to be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 970,103; 2,279,643; 3,203,589; 3,464,588; 3,057,511; 4,143,791; 4,314,418; and, 4,801,022.
However, none of these prior art devices provide a timed reminder for the due date of a document, e.g., mailing of a letter, payment of a bill, etc. Also, none of these prior art devices make provision for documents, letters, etc., which have differing thicknesses and sizes.